ranathfandomcom-20200215-history
Book 5 Chapter 1
The party looks around at their surroundings, taking in the new environment. They're in a dense forest, with trees on all sides. To the south is a large river, which heads off to the west. They decide to follow the river to the west, and eventually come to a fork where the river goes north, as well as continues to the west. The party decides to follow the northern fork, which continues strong for as long as they follow it. As they travel, they notice a gradual change in the forest. The trees shift from the tall, proud oak trees to evergreen trees, which are slightly more spaced out. As they continue forward, they deviate from the river to follow a trail of trees which have been crushed down. As they follow the path of crushed trees, they start hearing a loud rumbling noise, which is revealed to be a T-Rex. The brutish beast attacks them on sight, forcing the party to defend themselves. As Dorian deals the final blow, he is transmorphed into the T-Rex that was just slain. Esiel shoots down a Raven, and transforms into that as well. They continue to follow the trail the T-Rex left, which leads them to a nest with several large eggs, which Venkra decides to take one of. After a short discussion, they decide to head back to the river, and follow the other fork in the river. They decide to take a rest before continuing. When they wake up after an eventful rest, both Venkra and Drusilia seem to have an unusual compulsion to stay on Elysium, and nobody can change their mind. They follow the western fork, which leads to the edge of the world, and a waterfall. They look off the side, but they can't see anything below, but they decide to fly off the edge, and see what awaits them below. As they descend, suddenly mountains appear below them, which weren't there a second ago. They see smoke rising from a group of houses, and head towards them to investigate. After they land, they head over to the largest cabin, and knock on the door. A creature with golden skin, similar to the Aasimar they briefly knew, answers the door. He explains that he and his wife used to travel the planes, but once they came to Elysium, they decided to settle down. They answer a few more of their questions about the planes, and offer to build a house for Venkra and Drusilia, which they accept, but the party dissuades them for the time being. The party heads towards the phylactery once more, traveling to the layer of Elysium directly below them, which is entirely made up of swamplands and marshes. Following Mittlefink's directions to the phylactery, they finally come to a pool of dirty looking water, and Mittlefink says that the phylactery is below it. Leaving some of their gear on the surface, the party heads into the pool of water, finding a hidden room underneath the ground. They get out of the water, and head down the passageway, finding themselves in a small room with three coffins, and a stone pedestal. As soon as they get into the room, mummies start to stir from the coffins, forcing the party into a fight, which they barely survive. Several of the party have been infected with mummy rot, and Dorian is unconcious. They fight two mummies, and a mummy lord. After the fight, Mittlefink goes over to the pedestal, finding a phylactery in the form of a mirror, which he destroys. Eisel searches the coffins, finding a large carpet. Venkra takes a jar with the mummies' heart in it. The party heads back up to the surface, in much worse shape than they were before...